


Say It Again

by Chocobrolover



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, HighSpecs, Ignea, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobrolover/pseuds/Chocobrolover
Summary: Nothing could have prepared Ignis Scientia for the day that Aranea told him she hates his cooking.
Relationships: Aranea Highwind/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Say It Again

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever! I'm pretty new at AO3.  
> In my head this was set after Episode Ignis 2nd ending where he kept his sight and only have scars to tell. This would be within the 10 yr gap while Noct is in the Crystal. Let me know your thoughts! <3 hope i did the pair justice

Watching Ignis cook has always been a delectable hobby for Aranea.

The way he furrows his brows in full concentration while his hands are gently preparing and adding the ingredients into the pot have always been adorable enough to pull some heartstrings she never thought she had. The fact that his shirt was open giving her a view of his toned abs added to the allure of her already 'perfect' lover even more. Even after months of watching her lover do this a million times, she still finds herself dragging her body subconsciously at the side of the counter each time leaning her head against the frame on the wall to watch and just take in the scenery to her amusement.

It has been months of push and pull between the two of them. The once spark of desperate lust and passion on their first few nights together to earn some sense of reprieve from the chaotic darkened world they are now forced to live in - turned into trust, comfort and joy in each other's company and now here they are, enjoying darkened mornings and evenings together which she found strange and selfish considering how everyone and everything around them are either dead or miserable. Still, that ass though - she thought.

"Are you going to keep oggling me while I make you breakfast?" He asked with one brow raised over her as he caught her staring. "You know, I could always use an additional pair of hands." he added. 

Ignis has always been known to not accept help on the things he can normally do on his own with perfection. Cooking is definitely one of those things. Although normally he wouldn't let anyone invade and meddle with his cooking and his perfectly pristine kitchen, he learned that having Aranea around to 'help' him gives him a different feeling of enjoyment for his once solo hobby. As inefficient as she maybe in the kitchen, he finds it delightful and relaxing just to have her around and feel the heat of her body close to him. And with the imperfect slices of vegetables and meat she would produce that he would normally wince on, he find that it adds its own personal touch to their meals and reminds him that the dish is extra special because of her effort even if it is far away from the aesthetically perfect pieces he would normally produce for everyone else. 

"Well, I am enjoying the view of your firm ass from here so you're on your own today Specs." She said in a teasing tone as she tries to walk behind her tall, lean bundle of affections. She playfully gave a light squeeze on his buttocks that rewarded her with a giggle from him before wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind while she rest her head between his shoulder blades. 

"Mmm this feels nice." She whispered. 

"Indeed". Ignis said as he moved one of his hands to caress the arms that were currently wrapped around him. He had always found it endearing just how much comfort and calm her arms could bring him. While many men and demons would find her arms and hands deadly over the years, he can't help but feel special that she uses those death grip weapons of mass destruction to shower him with care and affections instead. It gives him a sense of pride to know that he's the one and the only one she channels those softer sides into. Ignis would have known for a long time now that all of these flutters of feelings are a result of him falling deeper and deeper in love with the fiercest dragoon in all of Eos but learned the hard way that these feelings take more time with her. He couldn't blame her. As he was slowly getting to know the the person that would now be the love of his life over the past several months, he realized how much she endured in her life to make her wrap herself in walls made of diamonds and at the same time mold her into the fine, strong, independent, fierce, beautiful , hot and sexy -- well, it is safe to say that his mind is getting off track now. But he will promise to the end of his being that despite all these walls, she is worth every amount of pain he endured, and all the patience and love he can muster and dedicate into her.

"You know I wanna tell you something" She said, eyes still closed from enjoying the feeling of his back in her head "but promise me you won't laugh or think I'm lame."

Ignis gave a light chuckle."My dear, under no circumstance have I ever associated the word 'lame' with you." he said while grabbing one of her hands from his waist and planting a small kiss on her knuckles before turning around to face her.

"Promise?" She shyly asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck looking up to his green adoring eyes.

"You have my word. " he said as he caught himself getting lost in those beautiful stares she was giving him that's getting him weak on his knees. 

"I..." She said prolonging her word, its starting to make him tense in anticipation on what she might say. "Think..." another one bringing more suspense. He can't help but curl his lips into a smile at the thought that his Aranea might somewhat be nervous to tell him something. After all, he have never met a more direct and confident woman all his life. Whatever she's trying to say might be really important for her. And so he wrapped his arms around her waist as he made it a point to be more focused and concentrated for the next words to come.

"I hate your cooking." she finally blurted out. And nothing have prepared him for this day. He is feeling nothing but shock as he lost his smile and eyes widening as he stared at her like he forgot his name and everything he ever was. What? Why? How has she not mention anything on all the times he had cooked for her before? What was he doing wrong? Has everyone been lying to him about his cooking skills all of his life? What!? 

It was then when he was about to break and short circuit that he suddenly heard her burst into laughter bringing him back to reality and their kitchen. What?! He didn't even know if he was able to say that out loud or just in his thoughts as he heard his heart pounding rather strongly like it was about to burst out into his chest. What in the devil is happening? He thought.

"Oh man, you should've seen your face! You looked like you were having a stroke!" she said, still laughing and sporting a devilish grin. She placed a soft peck on his lips while he is still in far too much shock to even realize the feeling of her lips. 

"What? Are you trying to get me to meet my death? I always thought if you were going to kill me, you would do it by stabbing me in the heart with your lance. Now I don't know which is the worst way to go." He mustered, still confused on what she is trying to do. 

"You are such a dork. I was kidding okay? I didn't realize you were gonna get a mini heart attack with that." she said with complete amusement in her face. She has a talent for getting a rise out of him and catching him off guard. And while it gives him a lot of mini heart attacks he didnt know he'd survive, that aspect of her has always been one he found at the top of the best things he liked - no, loved about her. 

"So do you hate my cooking or not?" He asked with a hint of worry she was able to detect. Did he really just get insecure about his cooking? Aww my poor baby. Oh man, what damage have I done? She thought. Still amused by the stunt she pulled.

Giggling she said "Relax. I was just really kidding I didn't think you'd take it seriously. I so loooove your cooking!" That statement managed to calm his heartbeat as it did sound sincere. Resting his confused and questioning brain.

Well, that is until she added: "and I love you, you dork. So-" she plants a kiss on his neck. "Fucking-" she plants a kiss on his cheek. "Much." As she tiptoed and plant a kiss on his lips. 

And there it was. He felt himself heating up and blushing all over as he felt the wires of his brain short circuiting again. Did she just-? His thoughts scrambling into a million pieces. When he thought nothing has prepared him for this day earlier on her little ruse on his cooking- he was dead wrong, for nothing could have prepared him for this exact day when she finally tells him she loves him. 

At the back of his mind, he always knew. He knew how much Aranea feels for him. He saw it in the way she smiles and looks at him, on the way she cuddles with him like she doesn't want to ever let go even on nights where they didn't engage into bliss. He felt it when she took care of him when he got injured on a mission, and the way she made sure to payback on the demon that hurt him. Deep in his mind, he knows, he just never thought he would hear her say it today. As he looked into her eyes, smiling up at him like everything in the world is alright, he forgot all his senses and just started kissing her with all his might. He probably should've said something first, but he was overwhelmed with feelings that he just wants to show her how much those words felt. 

And she definitely felt more than what those words meant. She felt his kisses on her lips and then on her neck and it sent shivers around her body almost instantly. She saw his eyes darken as he glanced into her before kissing her on her lips with a deepened longing and passion. She ran one hand on his hair as she tried to angle herself to deepen the kiss even more and felt him slowly pushing her on the other side of the counter until she could feel herself pinned between his body and the counter. He snaked his hands on her waist pulling her closer as if it were even possible as she tilted her head to let him know she wants her neck ravished. He happily obliged as he nipped and sucked at all the spots he knows she enjoyed eliciting an excitable moan out of her. He nuzzled his nose on the back of her ears while she took some time to catch her breath, opening her eyes after she realized she shut them close as she took in the feeling of their frenzied kissing. 

"My my someone's frisky today." she said smiling, hands caressing his chest while looking at his lips and then onto his hungry eyes, biting her lower lips.

The smirk he gave while looking at her was almost enough to send her over the edge but then he suddenly turned around and walked back to the stove. At first she thought if the moment of passion was done and he was going to finish making their breakfast which would've been fine if she wasn't already feeling hot and flustered. She pouted at the thought. Which only lasted until she heard a click and the sound of cooking suddenly turned into silence. He faced her once again with a more dangerous smirk and she suddenly forgot the feeling of her legs.

It was as if she was signing up for a round 2 when Ignis trapped her again between his body and the kitchen counter. This time his touches seemed stronger as well as the kisses he was planting all over her. He grabbed her ass as he lifted her up to counter to give him better access of her neck and her chest. He nuzzled around her neck with heavier breaths as he said the words:

"Say it again." 

He sounded serious and demanding and Aranea was feeling her panty getting even more damped than it already was. She loves it when Ignis reaches this dangerous state. She loves the feeling that he reserves all of his carnal beast side for her. And anything to draw that out she will happily give to him. So she wrapper her arms around his neck once again and looked him straight in the eyes with a sincere smile on her face as she said:

"I love you, Ignis Scientia"

He took that as a cue to kiss her more and grabbed her by her behind and carefully lifted her from the counter, with his lips not leaving hers. She wrapped her legs around his hips by instinct and started grinding on him distracting him from his quest of bringing her to the bedroom. With as much focus as he can muster on his dizzy lovedrunk brain, he made his way towards his bed and placed her on her back as he removed her shirt. Then he stood up at the edge of the bed removing his shirt and tossing it on the side where hers laid. He climbed on top of her with a hungry dedication she had never seen before. He began tracing kisses on her neck, down to her collarbone, up again behind her ear as he heard her breathing becoming faster and heavier. He trailed kisses on her sternum and onto her breast and she let out a hungry moan against his touch. His hand explored her other breast while his other were carefully caressing her waist and her thighs. He tugged a nipple with his lips and she let out a louder gasp and moaned "Gods I love you!", with her eyes shut from all the sensations he was making her feel. As if that was a cue, he moved down to her stomach and planted kisses and marks that would probably be there for some time. She started rolling her hips as she quivered in anticipation on what he was about to do. He ran a hand on the middle of her thigh only to feel how damp her panty was and that sent a straight jolt of arousal and he felt his pants tighten even more than it already was.

He slipped her panties off of her planting kisses between her thighs, on her knee and on her calf. He then made his way back near her folds as he spread her legs even further as he positioned himself over her wetness. He started caressing her nub with his thumb sending more shivers down her spine and watched as she let out another moan with panted breaths with his touch. He replaced his thumb with a firm tongue and started running circles around every fold and skin he can between her thighs. He moved up and then moved down tasting every bit of wetness from her; a taste - he found himself addicted to. Sometimes he wondered if those were enough to sustain him cause it sure as hell felt as if it were in his opinion. He slipped his tongue inside only to feel her grip his hair with intensity. He moved up to her clit once again and focused his tongue on there as he slipped in a finger only to be joined by another after 2 strokes. She started moaning out his name. He increased his pace on his fingers and tongue meeting the rolling of her hips as she started moving more uncontrollably around him. 

"Fuck-Ignis!" She screamed as she felt an intense jolt around her body building up ready to release anytime. He didn't let out and only pushed harder like he was on a mission. His mind is an blank frenzy of wanting more of his name from her mouth and more of her wetness in his, focusing on making her come. She let out a loud moan as she tightened around him coming hard on his face. He road out her high with his fingers while he lapped onto the juices coming out of her, taking every bit of it for himself. He removed his fingers but continued on tasting her as much as he can. He just can't get enough. As he was enjoying lapping her out he heard her call his name with a very heavy breath and he looked up with her staring at him enjoying the view. 

He lifted his chin saying "Did you enjoy it my dear?". She grabbed one of his hands and pulled him closer to her and on top of her and said "Very much. But I would love to enjoy you more." 

No more words need to be said. He can feel his arousal straining against his pants. He lifted himself up only to take them off and then went back on top of her kissing her lips with the level of need that turned her on even more than she could believe. She liked tasting herself on him and it makes her more hungry with desire. She slipped a hand between them and squeezed on his length running a thumb on the bead forming at the tip. She took that thumb and tasted it with her lips looking at him directly in the eyes as she licked and kiss his taste on her thumbs. The look in her eyes sent even more shivers of need and he can feel himself not being able to hold back anymore. He guided himself in her still slipping wet and he paused for a moment to let her adjust as they both groaned in pleasure. Gods it felt so good. It still surprises him to this day how it always felt better each time. He started thrusting at a slow pace reveling on her expression as it turned into an abandoned bliss and that made him harder. He started increasing his pace as he felt himself chasing for that sense of release. She moaned louder. Moaned his name and moaned all the sounds that screamed heaven for his ears. He loved every reaction, every gasp, every heavy breath coming out of her as he trusted harder and harder. He felt her building up again and had one of his hands slip between them and rolling a thumb on her nub at the same pace as his trusts. He enjoyed the sight her almost convulsing beneath him at his touch. She was screaming wildly now eliciting a couple of moans of his name in variation. "Ignis!", "Gods -Oh! - fuck!" , "Yes! Just like that Igni- Oh!" Those are all the usual moans of pleasure he loved hearing from her ever since their first time and it still gives him jolts of pleasure and satisfaction hearing her scream them all out because of him. It was always enough to drive him over the edge. What he didn't expect though were the words that came out of her as she was reaching her limit coming for the second time. She screamed "Gods, I love you! - I love you so much Ignis-ah!" As she came amidst letting those words out of her mouth, his orgasm hit him like a train and he came with her. He let out a loud groan, riding out the waves of pleasure with her until they both felt weak all over. When the waves died down, he extracted himself out of her and collapsed on the bed right next to her. He kissed her passionately as they try and catch their heartbeats and their breaths. 

Once they were calm and relaxed, he turned to his side facing her and cupping her cheeks. He stared at her for some time taking in the view of his love: breathless and panting, flushed and sweaty from bliss and he smiled to himself. By Gods- she's the most beautiful and breathtaking goddess he has ever seen. He would even daresay Shiva cannot compare to his lovely Aranea. 

"What?" She asked, smiling at him as she caught her breath.

He smiled with delight in his eyes as he told her "You know I have loved you for a long time now.....probably longer than I could even admit to remember.. " 

She put a hand on the hand that was cupping her face surrendering her cheeks to his touch, closing her eyes as she kissed the side of his palm. She then looked up to him with a smile and said "I know...Afraid I was gonna run away if you say it?" with a teasing tone.

"Honestly, yes" he answered.

True enough, if past experiences hadn't thought Ignis otherwise, then he wouldn't have the right to be called a genius. Aranea wasn't exactly receptive of the idea of having a relationship amidst the end of the world. All her walls, all her sense of protection rose up to ensure she wouldn't crumble down by falling in love. It took a near death experience for her to realize how much she wants to live and wants to have the rest of her life with Ignis in it no matter what the future holds for the two them. 

"Well too late now, cause you're in it for the long haul and you won't ever be able to shake me out of your life even if you wanted to at this point." she said while giggling. A sound that Ignis also added to the list of things he liked- no, loved about her. 

"As if I would ever." Are the only words he could think of as a reply. His once analytical brain full of smart retort and comebacks always end up turning into a mush around her. He leaned his head to plant a kiss on her lips. Smiling as he looked into her eyes and told her:

"I love you too, Aranea Highwind." He paused with an even bigger grin. He kissed her lips again saying "So-" he then kissed her cheek. "Fucking-" he kissed her forehead "Much." 


End file.
